Into The Storm: New Changes
by SonicForce5
Summary: After everyone cleaned up the town the family crashed. Part of the house is ripped and Gary had the thought of moving. After Trey and Donnie wake up Gary asked if the want to move. They are up for it. The house had nothing but bad memories. Gary decided to take them to California but what happens when they settle in and have a lot of earthquakes, forest fires, and a MORE tornadoes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Ideas

Gary's POV:

We finally just finished cleaning up this town. It wasn't easy, but it was worth it. I have never heard of that many tornadoes, nor been in a tornado that dangerous in my life until now. I have been in one when I was 14, but it wasn't bad. My mom and I were out and we saw a small one in the sky. We were lucky to outrun it.

Anyways Donnie and Trey go inside and crash. I need to get some sleep I haven't slept in days, been too busy cleaning up the place. I was lucky for Chester and everyone else to help as much as they could. No way could have I done that by myself.

Part of the house is ripped up. It's still good for us to live in. It wouldn't be bad at all to move. In fact I might. I'll see what Donnie and Trey say about it. I want them happy too. I'll go take a nap and when those two wake up I'll see what they say. I really want to now because this is where my wife died and the old us were at. After the tornadoes, it changed us all.

I awaken from the nap and it was 9:14 p.m. Donnie and Trey were just talking about the experiences they both had since they didn't get the time to earlier. I really don't want to talk about this with anyone.

I go to Donnie and were in Donnie's room sitting on his bed.

"Hey dad," Trey said.

Donnie looked up at me. He was giving me a look. A look I have never seen him give me, ever. It was like a happy type look, but with guilt.

"Donnie?" I asked.

"Dad. I know I have said this about a million times but I am still so sorry for how I was in the past. You didn't deserve it," Donnie said.

"Donnie, it's fine. The past is the past. Nothing will ever change the past. Now we are all on a new fresh start or our new selves," I say.

Donnie sits up and hugs me. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too."

Donnie goes back on the bed with Trey. I walk more into the room since I was in the doorway.

I will try to start up the idea for moving. "Man, this poor house has every bad memory and the old selves in here. And come on, part of the house is ripped off."

"What are you trying to say?" Trey asked.

They know.

"Are you suggesting us to move?" Donnie asked. By his facial expression he seems like he doesn't like the idea.

I couldn't help but look down. "What are your thoughts?"

"It's your idea, your house. Not our decision," Trey said.

"But I want you guys to be happy," I say.

"Whatever makes you happy, dad," Donnie said with a crack smile.

"What makes me happy is whatever makes you all happy," I say.

"I mean I think it would be easier and cheaper to move instead of fixing up the whole house and repairing everything and buying everything. The power is out and a lot of things aren't working. It would be cheaper to get out. And like you said dad, the memories and old selves. I say we move," Trey said.

I smile. "Donnie?

"I guess," Donnie said.

"Good. Okay, so we will go house searching tomorrow?" I say.

"Why not?" Trey said and leaned back on Donnie's bed.

"But how, we have no car," Donnie said.

I totally forgot about how the tornado totaled my car. Walking? Borrow someones? Chester would let me, but his got totaled as well.

"We can walk or borrow someone's. My phone still has power and signal I can try to see if someone will let me borrow a car," I say.

"Why not walk to a library and search online? That would be easier. I know there's one right up the road from here that didn't get touched by a tornado," Trey said.

"Thanks Trey," I say. "What do you guys want to eat? I bet you all are starving."

"Hell yes," Trey said.

"I'll get something. I'll call you all down when it's ready," I say.

If anything, I want to move out of this state. Away from these tornadoes. I don't want another death in the family.


	2. That Was Easy

Chapter 2: Searching (This is sounding a lot like my Outsiders fanfiction, crap. It won't in about a chapter or 2.) Trey's POV: Dad calls us down to eat. It wasn't anything big because half of our food went bad without the electric or any of that stuff. Just sandwiches. Yum. With a little juice box we used all the time as kids. When I sit down at the table, I look straight across and see the wall ripped off. I can see the outside. It's so crazy! I still can't believe how this all happened… "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if we moved out of state," Dad suggested. I look over at Donnie. A place where there isn't much tornadoes would be great. "Again dad, the car," Donnie said. "Plane," I say. "We can take a plane, no biggie," Dad said. "What state?" I asked. We all look at each other. "I don't care as long as there aren't many tornadoes," I say. "Same," Donnie said. "We will see. Let's get to bed and try to find a house as soon as possible. We don't want the whole house gone because half of it is," Dad said and got up. He went upstairs and got ready for bed. I get up and go upstairs. Donnie follows. Going to California would actually be nice. Never do I hear of tornadoes there, except of earthquakes and forest fires. I would rather deal with them little things than tornadoes. Also, it would help me with my dream as the lead guitarist in a band with over a million fans. I remember before we made the time capsules that Donnie was always saying he would love to go to California one day. I would hope dad would consider taking us and moving us to California. I mean, dad said he wants us happy… Right? "Donnie," I call. Donnie comes to me. "What?" "Dad wants us to be happy, right?" I asked. "Yeah…?" "Do you still wanna go to California?" "Of course." "What if we asked Dad to move there? He wants to leave Oklahoma, and when have you ever heard of a tornado in California? It's perfect!" "As soon as we wake up tomorrow we have to beg!" Donnie said. "It's a plan. Good night, Donnie," I say and go in my room. As soon as I fall asleep I have a dream of what happened the other day with the tornadoes. It was actually what Donnie felt. Just Donnie, like I was him in the dream. I felt everything he felt. I don't know which one was worse, the tornado I was in with dad, or what Donnie went through. The worst was definitely when we were in the EF5, in the eye. I wake up at 11:52 a.m. Donnie was in the bathroom taking a shower. I poke in dad's room and he's awake. Downstairs. I go into the bathroom. "Yo, Donnie." "Trey." Donnie said and quickly finished his shower. I brushed my teeth and got out if the bathroom so he could come out. I go in my room and change into normal clothing. Donnie walked in all dressed as soon as I put my shirt on. "Ready?" Donnie asked. "Let's." Donnie and I ran downstairs to dad. He had breakfast on the table waiting for us. Dad looked up as us. "There's something on both of your minds. What is it?" "Dad, well you want to move out of state, right?" I asked. "Course," Dad said. "Trey and I were talking last night…," Donnie said. "And we decided that we want to move out to California," I say. Dad looked up at us. He gave us a look like we said we killed someone. "Well?" Dad was silent. "You want to leave Oklahoma, and when have you ever heard of a tornado in California? Also, it would help me with my dream as the lead guitarist in a band with over a million fans. I remember before we made the time capsules that Donnie was always saying that he would love to go to California one day. You want us happy, right?" I say. "... Eat your breakfast and lets get going to the library to search," Dad said and got up. That was easy. 


End file.
